ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Firestorm (comics)
Firestorm is the name of several fictional superheroes appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein debuted as the first incarnation in Firestorm, the Nuclear Man No. 1 (March 1978) and was created by Gerry Conway and Al Milgrom. Jason Rusch debuted as a modern update of the character in Firestorm vol. 3 No. 1, (July 2004), and was created by Dan Jolley and ChrisCross. Publication history The first Firestorm series was short-lived, canceled abruptly in a company-wide cutback (the "DC Implosion")Conway, Gerry. "Nuclear Reactions: Just Your Average Hot-Headed Hero," The Fury of Firestorm #1 #1 (June 1982). with #5 (the first part of a multiple-issue story) the last to be distributed, and #6 included in Cancelled Comic Cavalcade. Writer Conway added Firestorm to the roster of Justice League of America. This led to a series of 8-page stories in the back of The Flash (issues 289–304; with art by George Pérez, Jim Starlin and others), and a revival of a monthly Firestorm comic in 1982. The Fury of Firestorm (later called Firestorm: the Nuclear Man) lasted from 1982 until 1990. Another Firestorm series began in 2004 with a new character, Jason Rusch, in the role after Ronnie Raymond was killed off in the pages of Identity Crisis. Rusch was poorly received and his book canceled after 30 issues and the Ronnie Raymond Firestorm was resurrected in the pages of Blackest Night. Yet another Firestorm title was launched in 2011. Starring both Ronnie and his successor, Jason Rusch, it was one of the New 52 titles launched in the wake of DC's Flashpoint crossover event. The series, The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men, was initially written by Gail Simone and Ethan Van Sciver and drawn by Yıldıray Çınar. Joe Harris replaced Simone starting in Issue 7, while co-writer Van Sciver also provided the art for Issues 7 and 8 before Çınar returned. Veteran writer/artist Dan Jurgens took over the series with issue #13 in 2012, until the series' end with issue #20 in 2013. In 2016, Firestorm was one of the features in the Legends of Tomorrow mini-series, which united Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson as Firestorm for the first time in the New 52 universe. Fictional character biography Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein The original Firestorm was distinguished by his integrated dual identity. High school student Ronnie Raymond and Nobel Prize-winning physicist Martin Stein were caught in an accident that allowed them to fuse into the "nuclear man" Firestorm. Due to Stein's being unconscious during the accident, Raymond was prominently in command of the Firestorm form with Stein a voice of reason inside his mind, able to offer Raymond advice on how to use their powers without actually having any control over their dual form. Banter between the two was a hallmark of their adventures. Stein was initially completely unaware of their dual identity, leaving him concerned about his unusual disappearances and blackouts, but Ronnie was eventually able to convince him of the truth, allowing them to bond as separate individuals rather than as parts of a whole. After the accident, Firestorm took to defending New York City from such threats as Multiplex and Killer Frost. The 1982 series began with the teenaged Raymond adjusting to his newfound role and later delved into the issue of the nuclear arms race. The Fury of Firestorm slowly developed the lives of Raymond and Stein, as the teenager struggled with high school and moved towards graduation and the scientist found a life outside the lab after learning about his bond with Raymond. A second nuclear hero, Firehawk, was added as a love interest for Firestorm in 1984. The series also tried to create a sense of fun, something that Gerry Conway felt was missing during his years writing Spider-Man; the banter between Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein contributed to this. Upon graduation from high school, Raymond entered college in Pittsburgh, where Stein had been hired as a professor. Afterward, together they searched for a cure for their bond. Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein/Mikhail Arkadin When Conway left the series in 1986, John Ostrander (with artist Joe Brozowski) began writing the Firestorm stories. His first major story arc pitted Firestorm against the world, as the hero, acting on a suggestion from a terminally-ill Professor Stein, demanded that the United States and the Soviet Union destroy all of their nuclear weapons. After confrontations with the Justice League and most of his enemies, Firestorm faced off against the Russian nuclear superhero Pozhar in the Nevada desert, where an atomic bomb was dropped on them. A new Firestorm resulted, a fusion of the two heroes: this new Firestorm was composed of Ronnie Raymond and the Russian Mikhail Arkadin but controlled by the disembodied amnesiac mind of Martin Stein. Fire Elemental The Firestorm with Arkadin proved to be a transitional phase, as in 1989 Ostrander fundamentally changed the character of Firestorm by revealing that Firestorm was a "Fire Elemental". Firestorm now became something of an environmental crusader, formed from Ronnie Raymond, Mikhail Arkadin and Svarozhich, a Soviet clone of the previous Firestorm, but with a new mind. Professor Stein, no longer part of the composite at all, continued to play a role, but the focus was on this radically-different character. New artist Tom Mandrake would create a new look to match. It was during this phase that Firestorm met and befriended Shango and the Orishas, the elemental gods of Africa. He also met their chief deity and Shango's older brother Obatala, Lord of the White Cloth. By the series' 100th issue, Stein learned that he was destined to be the true Fire Elemental and would have been were it not for Raymond also being there by circumstance. Raymond and Arkadin were returned to their old lives, and Stein as Firestorm was accidentally exiled to deep space in the process of saving the Earth. He thereafter spent many years traveling through space as a wanderer, returning to Earth only rarely. After the transition to the elemental Firestorm, all of the main characters from the series vanished from the comics for some time after the cancellation of the Firestorm comic in 1990. Raymond eventually returned in the pages of Extreme Justice. Raymond, at the time undergoing treatment for leukemia, regained his original powers after a chemotherapy session. It took the combined might of the Justice League led by Captain Atom, and the returned elemental Firestorm to restore Ronnie's health . Firestorm began to appear regularly in a number of DC titles, though lacking the guidance and knowledge necessary to use his skills wisely. Firestorm was drafted by Batman into a "replacement" Justice League that was commissioned in case something befell the original team (in this case, being stranded in the distant past in "The Obsidian Age" storyline). After the original team returned, Firestorm stayed on as a reserve member and participated in events such as a team-up with the Justice Society of America (in JLA/JSA: Virtue and Vice) and the intercompany crossover JLA/Avengers. He was also briefly a member of the Power Company. Death Ronnie Raymond was killed during the Identity Crisis mini-series. During a battle with the villain Shadow Thief, Raymond was impaled by the Shining Knight's sword, which the Shadow Thief had stolen. The magical sword ruptured the nuclear man's containment field, resulting in Firestorm's body exploding and his residual essence funneling into the body of Jason Rusch, the new host of the Firestorm Matrix. His name was featured posthumously on Rip Hunter's chalkboard in Booster Gold (vol. 2) #1 in the statement "Ronnie Raymond + X = Firestorm". Jason Rusch In 2004, DC revived the Firestorm comic for the second time, with writer Dan Jolley and artist Chris Cross, but instead of the original Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond, there was a new protagonist; the teenager Jason Rusch. Jason was a seventeen-year-old living in Detroit, who wanted nothing more than to escape his home city. He lived with his father who had turned abusive after he lost his hand in an industrial accident. His mother left his father sometime after the accident, leaving the young Jason with his father. With the loss of a job he needed to fund college, Jason turned to a local thug for money, accepting a job as a courier. It was on that job that he encountered the Firestorm matrix, searching for a new host after Ronnie Raymond's death. In the aftermath, Jason struggled to cope with his new identity and powers – a struggle that led to the death of the man who'd hired him. Eventually, Jason managed to develop a degree of control over his powers. Ronnie eventually returned within the Firestorm matrix in Firestorm #9, remaining with Jason as part of Firestorm until he appeared to dissipate in Firestorm #13. Shortly after Jason's eighteenth birthday, a few weeks after Raymond's dissipation, Jason was kidnapped by the new Secret Society of Super Villains for use as a power source in a hidden complex. Freed when the new Secret Six launched a raid on the complex, Jason discovered two important things: he had a fellow prisoner, a mysterious girl named Gehenna, and his imprisonment by the Society had significantly depowered him (Firestorm #17). Together, Jason and Gehenna escaped the complex. Gehenna disappeared in the aftermath, but telepathically promised Firestorm that she'd see him again. In Firestorm #19, Donna Troy recruited Firestorm – this time comprising Jason and his best friend Mick Wong – for her outer space team to fight the oncoming instability from Infinite Crisis. ''Infinite Crisis'' In the 2006 miniseries Infinite Crisis it was revealed that Martin Stein, alive in space as the "Elemental Firestorm", had sensed the presence of Jason Rusch within the Firestorm Matrix, but was unaware of Ronnie Raymond's final demise. When Jason, as Firestorm, was gravely wounded in the line of duty, Stein linked with him in a variation of the merge, promising Jason a new Firestorm body to let him return into battle (although Martin had been unable to save Mick) and asking him about Ronnie's fate. Accepting Martin's proposal, Jason asked Stein to become the permanent second member of the Firestorm matrix. Sensing his "errors" (including Mick's death) were the result of his youth and lack of experience, he sought the experience and maturity of Stein. Stein refused at first, but finally accepted Jason's request, thus ensuring both a new Firestorm body and the reconstruction of human bodies for both Rusch and Stein. It was revealed in Infinite Crisis that if the Multiverse had survived up to the present, Jason would have been a native of Earth-Eight.Johns, Geoff. Infinite Crisis #5 (April 2006) ''Series 52'' In the 2006–2007 weekly series 52, it is revealed that Firestorm was fused with Cyborg due to malfunctioning Zeta Beam technology. Unmerged after several weeks, Jason Rusch, as Firestorm, tried to reform and lead a new Justice League, along with Firehawk, Ambush Bug, Super-Chief, and the Bulleteer. After a failure in handling a time-displacement crisis staged by Skeets, the new League was disbanded in disgrace, adding strain to the already shaky friendship with Lorraine, as Jason still holds her and the rest of Donna Troy's Space Team as responsible for Mick's demise. Finally, during the World War III event versus Black Adam, Jason settled all differences with Lorraine, rekindling their friendship and asking for her powers, necessary to activate Firestorm after the mysterious disappearance of Martin Stein. "One Year Later" As the storyline jumped ahead a year (and the series itself was now retitled as Firestorm: The Nuclear Man issue #23 on), Professor Stein has mysteriously vanished, and Jason Rusch has been merging with Firehawk to become Firestorm, allowing him to use her powers as well. The two decided to look for Stein together. Stein had been kidnapped and tortured by the Pupil, a former teaching assistant of Martin's. Flanked by the D.O.L.L.I.'s, a group of cyborg soldiers of limited cognitive ability, the Pupil (formerly known as Adrian Burroughs) questioned the nearly dead Stein about the secrets of the universe. Jason and Lorraine, along with the mysterious teleporter Gehenna, freed the captured Stein and restored him to full health. Jason is a college freshman at New York City's Columbus University and seems to have ties with Dani Sharpe, a member of the senior staff at LexCorp. The Firestorm team of Jason and Firehawk made several appearances across the DCU before the search for Martin Stein ended. This included dealing with the latest OMAC and teaming up with Superman in the "Back in Action" arc in Action Comics. Firehawk later introduced Jason to Pozhar, a Russian superhero who was once a part of the Firestorm matrix; together, the trio take on a newly reborn Tokamak. This series ended with Firestorm: The Nuclear Man issue #35 in April 2007. Anti-Life Equation Jason Rusch and Martin Stein meet Shilo Norman, and are attacked in succession by members of the New Gods such as Orion of New Genesis, Granny Goodness's Female Furies as well as a greatly augmented Kalibak of Apokolips. Shilo informs Stein and Rusch that one quarter of the Life Equation is hidden within the Firestorm Matrix. The others are held by Earth's other three Elementals, (possibly the Red Tornado, Naiad, and Swamp Thing). Darkseid fears that the Life Equation might challenge him and his Anti-Life Equation. Orion wished to keep Professor Stein safe, and Darksied's elite wished to secure the Matrix for their master.As seen in Firestorm, the Nuclear Man #33 When the lord of evil descended upon them ripping the professor from Rusch within the Matrix then vanishing without a trace, having Gehenna as a "hidden partner" in their fusion, Jason began his search for the missing Dr. Stein. Justice League While apprehending Killer Frost in the commission of a heist, Jason Rusch is severely wounded by Lex Luthor, the Joker, and Cheetah.Justice League of America Wedding Special (vol. 1) #2 While still recovering, he goes to aid the captive members of the Justice League. Upon freeing the members of the League, he joins the battle against the Injustice League. After this victory, Firestorm is drafted into the League by Batman.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #15 During the team's encounter with the planet destroying villain Starbreaker and the black-ops team the Shadow Cabinet, Jason eventually faces Carl Sands (AKA Shadow Thief), the villain who killed Ronnie Raymond and inadvertently caused Jason's transformation into Firestorm. Sands mocks Jason for being an unworthy successor and nearly kills him like he did his predecessor, but Jason rejects the villain's insinuation that he is inferior, and emerges victorious.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #32 (April 2009)Justice League of America (vol. 2) #33 (May 2009) Jason instead uses his abilities to seal Sands' mouth shut with duct tape, preventing the utilization the shadows within his body, thus rendering the villain powerless. He later assists Icon and the rest of the Justice League in the final battle with Starbreaker.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #34 (June 2009) After this, Jason plays a minor role in the mini-series Justice League: Cry for Justice. A short time later, Firestorm is seen helping search for survivors alongside Animal Man and Starfire after Star City is destroyed by Prometheus.Justice League: Cry for Justice #7 (March 2010) ''Blackest Night'' In the 2009 – 2010 Blackest Night miniseries, Ronnie Raymond is called by a black power ring to join the Black Lantern Corps. In the following issue, his reanimated corpse is shown confronting Barry Allen and Hal Jordan alongside Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Elongated Man, Sue Dibny, and J'onn J'onzz.Blackest Night #2 (August 2009) He then attacks Jason Rusch (the current Firestorm), and absorbs him into his own version of the Firestorm matrix. Then, using Jason's unique abilities, turns Gehenna into table salt, simultaneously ripping her heart out with a smile. He uses the Firestorm Matrix to absorb Jason's anger over Gehenna's death, providing the Black Lanterns with even more emotional energies.Blackest Night #3 (September 2009) He goes on to attack Barry and co. at the Justice League satellite. Jason then briefly asserts himself, allowing the heroes to escape. Regaining control, Ronnie proceeds to absorb Jason's willpower. Like other Black Lanterns, the undead Firestorm mimics the personality of Ronnie Raymond, often wisecracking and exhibiting other stereotypical teenage behavior.Blackest Night #4 (October 2009) In the final battle against Nekron, Ronnie is restored to life alongside Jason, the two separating from Firestorm. Ronnie is confused, asking Atom where Professor Stein is while Jason is upset with Ronnie killing Gehenna. Ronnie, however, apparently has no memory of doing so.Blackest Night #8 (March 2010) ''Brightest Day'' In the 2010 – 2011 Brightest Day miniseries, Ronnie Raymond, still clad in casual clothing from a wild party the night before, arrives at Jason Rusch's apartment with Professor Stein and Ray Palmer to attend Gehenna's funeral. Stein and Palmer discuss Ron's return and how he no longer remembers anything since his death at the hands of Shadow Thief. While the two talk about the paperwork needed to have Ronnie's legal status as "dead" reversed, Ron approaches Jason and offers an apology about Gehenna's murder. Jason refuses to accept it, telling Ronnie that he forced him into being an accomplice to his own girlfriend's death, and that he probably doesn't even remember her name. When Ronnie is actually unable to remember Gehenna's name, Jason angrily lashes out and punches him in the face. This causes the two young men to merge into Firestorm, and they begin arguing inside the Matrix while Palmer transforms into the Atom in order to help them separate.Brightest Day #0 (April 2010)Brightest Day #1 (May 2010) Palmer manages to separate Jason and Ronnie, but not before the Firestorm matrix causes a huge explosion, trans-mutating everything in the Professor's laboratory into table salt.Brightest Day #2 (May 2010) While recovering in the hospital, Stein explains to Ronnie that it seems to be very dangerous to fuse into Firestorm again. Also, it is revealed that Ronnie, after quickly leaving the hospital and being threatened by Jason's father to stay away from Jason, lied to everyone, as he seems to perfectly remember murdering Gehenna as a Black Lantern.Brightest Day #3 (June 2010) Some time after the forceful separation, he lies sleeping in preparation of a party, when a previously heard voice prods him awake – a monstrous construct of Gehenna, made totally of salt, which proceeds to throttle and choke him, taunting him to remember her name; while she is interrupted before killing him, Ronnie is left covered in salt.Brightest Day #4 (June 2010) Not too long after, he is lying, recovering from a massive binge, when Jason again forces the merge to help several construction workers endangered when the girders at the site are transmuted without warning to bubble gum. This time, they again hear the mysterious voice taunting them, and Ronnie accepts he remembers killing Gehenna, and they realize something else is lurking from within the Firestorm Matrix.Brightest Day #6 (July 2010) As Firestorm, Ronnie and Jason visit Stein in an attempt to find out what is happening to them. Stein reveals to them that the Black Lantern Firestorm still exists in the Firestorm Matrix. Firestorm is then told by the Entity that they must learn from each other and defeat the Black Lantern Firestorm, before he destroys the Entity. Somehow, Jason and Ronnie trade places.Brightest Day #7 (August 2010) After running a test, Professor Stein reveals the origin of the Firestorm Matrix. Stein believes that during the initial experiment he was able to capture the spark that preceded the Big Bang that created our universe. Thereby making the matrix a trigger for a new big bang, if the boys continue to experience emotional imbalance, they increase the likelihood of triggering a new big bang. After explaining this to the boys, the voice inside them speaks again. Declaring that it is not the matrix, a pair of black hands reaches out from inside Firestorm. Forcibly separating Jason and Ronnie, Black Lantern Firestorm stands between them, separate from both Ronnie and Jason and apparently calling itself "Deathstorm".Brightest Day #10 (September 2010) Deathstorm reveals its plan to Stein, stating that it intends to create enough emotional instability between Ronnie and Jason that the Matrix will trigger another Big Bang thereby destroying of all life in the universe. In order to help accomplish this goal, Deathstorm absorbs Stein's mind in order to use his knowledge of Ronnie against him; then, to torture Jason, Deathstorm brings his father Alvin Rusch to the lab and absorbs him as well. Taking flight Deathstorm beckons Ronnie and Jason (now merged into Firestorm) to follow it. Deathstorm leads them to Silver City, New Mexico and the resting place of the Central Power White Lantern Battery. Deathstorm tries to lift the battery but is unable to until he infects it with black energy, after which he is able to lift it with ease. After he threatens to destroy the White Lantern Battery and therefore prevent Ronnie and Jason to truly live, a voice beckons him not to. The voice, commands him to bring the Central Power White Lantern Battery to the voice as well as an army, at which point Deathstorm brings back the Black Lantern versions of Professor Zoom, Maxwell Lord, Hawk, Jade, Captain Boomerang, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Deadman and Osiris.Brightest Day #11 (October 2010) Deathstorm and the Black Lanterns teleport to an unknown location, Firestorm (Jason and Ronnie) ultimately seek the help from the Justice League.Brightest Day #12 (October 2010) Firestorm arrive at the Hall of Justice asking for help.Brightest Day #15 (December 2010) Firestorm is placed in a containment chamber while the League search for a way to stabilize the energy. However, an internal argument between Ronnie and Jason ignites the spark, apparently resulting in the destruction of the universe.Brightest Day #16 (December 2010) Ronnie and Jason quickly notice, after defeating an hive of Shadow Demons, that the universe was not destroyed as they thought but they were actually transported to the Anti-Matter Universe. There they are contacted by the Entity who reveals to them that since Boston Brand has not yet found the one who will take the Entity's place, it is Firestorm mission to protect the Entity.Brightest Day #17 (January 2011) Meanwhile, Deathstorm and the Black Lanterns are shown on Qward delivering the White Battery to someone.Brightest Day #18 (January 2011) That someone is revealed to be the Anti-Monitor seeking to harvest the life energy within the Lantern to grow stronger. Firestorm takes the White Lantern and attempts to fight the Anti-Monitor, but is defeated. Deathstorm then brings Professor Stein out of his Matrix to taunt the two with. Deathstorm then attempts to turn Ronnie to salt, but the Professor takes the brunt of the attack. Angered, Ronnie decides to truly work together with Jason to avenge the Professor. The Entity then declares that Ronnie has accomplished his mission, returning life to him in a burst of white energy that obliterates the Black Lanterns, returns Jason's father to his home, and deposits Firestorm in the Star City forest. Ronnie angrily attempts to make the Entity resurrect the Professor, but is refused. Deadman then arrives, demanding that he be given the White Lantern.Brightest Day #22 (March 2011) When the "Dark Avatar", made his presence known, Firestorm is part of the Elementals. Ronnie was then transformed by the Entity to become the element of fire and protect the Star City Forest from the "Dark Avatar" which appears to be the Black Lantern version of the Swamp Thing.Brightest Day #23 (April 2011) The Elementals are then fused with the body of Alec Holland in order for him to be transformed by the Entity into the new Swamp Thing and battle against the Dark Avatar. After the Dark Avatar is defeated, Swamp Thing brought back Firestorm to normal. Afterward, Ronnie and Jason must find a way to contain their Firestorm matrix from the explosion less than ninety days.Brightest Day #24 (April 2011) The New 52 After the events of the 2011 "Flashpoint" storyline, The New 52 reality altered Firestorm's personal history to be completely restarted. Ronnie Raymond is now introduced as a high school senior and the captain of the football team. During a terrorist attack on their school, classmate Jason Rusch produces a vial given to him by Professor Stein, which contains the "God Particle", one of Stein's creations. The God Particle transform both Jason and Ronnie into Firestorm, and the two teens briefly battle each other before accidentally merging into a hulking creature known as the Fury.The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #1 (September 2011) Sharing the identity of Firestorm with Ronnie being the brawn and Jason being the brains, Firestorm is considered for recruitment into the Justice League along with several other heroes. They play a large part in the events leading up to the Trinity War, the three-way battle between the Justice League (the original headed by Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman), the Justice League of America (the A.R.G.U.S. sponsored team led by Steve Trevor, Green Arrow and Amanda Waller), and Justice League Dark (the paranormal team consisting of John Constantine, Zatana and the Phantom Stranger). When Superman is framed for the death of Dr. Light and the League is taken into custody, Amanda Waller has Firestorm experiment on their ability to create certain elements: specifically, the mass production of kryptonite. It turns out that the two are indeed capable of using their powers to create it, but with some difficulty. However, this ultimately becomes moot once the Trinity War leads to the invasion of the Crime Syndicate, who supposedly kill off the Justice League. In fact, the League is trapped inside Firestorm by his Earth-3 counterpart Deathstorm (a combination of Martin Stein and a corpse he experimented on), with only Batman and Catwoman escaping the initial fracas. The Leagues are presumed dead for a time, but are eventually freed from captivity after the Syndicate is defeated by Batman and Lex Luthor's Injustice League, Batman using Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth to draw her and the others out of Firestorm. Powers and abilities Firestorm has the ability to rearrange Molecular to subatomic structure of any substance into most anything else, changing the particles of matter & energy to create objects of different atomic characteristics of equal mass. He can not only transmute the basic composition of an object (e.g., transmuting lead into gold of equivalent substance) but he can also change its shape. He initially could not, however, affect organic matter without painful, even lethal, feedback. As Jason Rusch became Firestorm however, that weakness had all but dissipated. With old and new variations the organic limitation does not extend to his person as he can change himself at will, allowing him to regenerate lost and damaged tissue, boost his immune system, shapeshift, increase his physical capabilities and survive indefinitely without food, water and air. Much like a Green Lantern's limitations, Firestorm can only create items whose workings are understood by the "driver" of the Firestorm matrix. Unlike a Green Lantern's creations, Firestorm's alterations are permanent unless he reverses them. Following Raymond's resurrection during Brightest Day, Firestorm gained the ability to switch "drivers" between Ronnie and Jason at will; before that only the active driver was in control, with the dormant consciousness only able to advise the other on what action to take rather than do anything themselves. Firestorm has also demonstrated the ability to fly at fantastic (but unmeasured) speeds, to render himself intangible and thereby pass through solid objects harmlessly, to generate destructive and concussive blasts of nuclear fusion energy from his hands, absorb and redistribute radiation harmlessly, and superhuman levels of strength, durability and resistance to injury enough to challenge New Gods such as Orion, Female Fury Lashina or an empowered Kalibak. During the New 52 the powers of the Firestorm matrix remain the same but now not only can it be shared through multiple users at a time, but through the processes of nuclear fusion with another matrix wielder they can fuse into larger and stronger yet more unstable atomic entities with greatly amplified powers as opposed to the sum total of its individual parts. The entity formed between Ronnie and Jason when using the Matrix in tandem create a nuclear being called The Fury when they pool their resources. Other versions Firestorm has appeared in various alternate realities within the DC Multiverse: a gender-reversed version appears in Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer as an inhabitant of Earth-11;Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer #1 a version of the Ronnie Raymond Firestorm appeared in JLA: The Nail, as a captive of Cadmus Labs;JLA: The Nail #2–3 a Firestork of the Just'a Lotta Animals;Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew! #14 a Firestorm of a Justice League 100 years in the future, where Maxwell Lord has plunged humanity into a massive metahuman war appeared in Justice League: Generation Lost,Justice League: Generation Lost #14 and a merger of Ronnie Raymond and Nathaniel Adam of Earth-37 called Quantum-Storm was summoned by Monarch in the mini-series Countdown: Arena.Countdown: Arena #1–4 Earth-3 Firestorm's Crime Syndicate counterpart during the "Trinity War" event is introduced as Deathstorm from Earth-3.Justice League Vol. 2 #23 It is revealed that, on Earth-3, Professor Martin Stein would experiment on humans to unlock the secret of life through death. He was recruited by one of the Crime Syndicate's enemies to determine what the Syndicate's individual weaknesses were. However, he used the new lab he supplied to continue his human experimentation, eventually experimenting on himself, fusing with a corpse, becoming Deathstorm. He is killed by Mazahs, stealing his powers.Forever Evil #7 Flashpoint In the alternative timeline of Flashpoint, Jason Rusch is killed by Heat Wave in an attempt to take his place in the Firestorm Matrix, alongside Ronnie Raymond, but is defeated by Cyborg.Flashpoint: Legion of Doom #1 (June 2011) In other media Television Animation * The original incarnation of Firestorm appeared in ABC's Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (the last two Super Friends series) with Ronnie Raymond voiced by Mark L. Taylor and Martin Stein voiced by Olan Soule (in the first series) and by Ken Sansom (in the second series). * Firestorm was among the myriad planned guest stars in Cartoon Network's Justice League Unlimited animated series. Writer/producer Dwayne McDuffie said the producers had permission from DC Comics to use Firestorm, but the show's creators could not come up with a story that they liked. McDuffie revealed in Wizard magazine #197 that the producers intended to use the Ronnie Raymond / Martin Stein version, and was to have been the focus character for the episode "The Greatest Story Never Told" but was replaced by Booster Gold. * The Jason Rusch / Ronnie Raymond incarnation of Firestorm appears on the animated TV series Batman: The Brave and the Bold, with Jason Rusch voiced by Tyler James Williams and Ronnie Raymond voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. This version consisted of intelligent youngster Jason Rusch's body and mind fused with science teacher/ex-jock Ronnie Raymond's muscle. Producer James Tucker said this, "the smart kid has the body and he's got this dumb guy in his head telling him stuff... it's kind of a total flip of the original Firestorm".Sands, Rich. "Winter Sci-fi Preview" TV Guide; November 23, 2009; Page 31 Introduced in "A Bat Divided!", the youth Jason and his coach Ronnie attend a class trip at a nuclear plant. The two are caught in the middle of Doctor Double X's supercharged nuclear energy and are fused together by accident. After being given a containment suit by Batman, Jason and Ronnie use their abilities to stop Doctor Double X. Jason decides on the name 'Firestorm' in the episode's final scene despite Ronnie liking the name 'Flame Dude'. Firestorm appears in "The Siege of Starro!" two-parter among Batman's rag-tag group of heroes with Booster Gold, Captain Marvel and B'wana Beast to fight Starro. Firestorm realizes that a host can be freed by overloading the Starro clone with energy. When Billy Batson yells 'Shazam!' and the lightning hits Starro, Firestorm hits upon the idea to use the lightning for Starro's initial defeat. Firestorm later fights alongside many other superheroes to defeat Starro's titan form. Firestorm returns in the teaser for "Darkseid Descending!", assisting Batman in stopping Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln), who is also Ronnie's ex-girlfriend. * Franz Drameh and Victor Garber reprise their roles as Jax Jackson and Martin Stein, the two halves of Firestorm, in the web series Vixen. * The Ronnie Raymond / Martin Stein version of Firestorm appears in Justice League Action, with Ronnie Raymond voiced by P.J. Byrne and Martin Stein voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky. Firestorm first appears in "Nuclear Family Values" where Firestorm had to prevent the Nuclear Family from blowing up a nuclear plant. With Martin Stein's guidance, Firestorm was able to shrink them down. Afterwards, Firestorm is recruited into the Justice League. In the episode "Freezer Burn", Firestorm works with Batman where they fight Mr. Freeze who is freezing Gotham City with a special freeze gun on his airship that is powered by Killer Frost. In the episode "Field Trip," Firestorm, Blue Beetle, and Stargirl are given a tour of the Fortress of Solitude by Superman when General Zod, Ursa, and Quex-Ul are accidentally freed. With Superman incapacitated, Firestorm with guidance from Martin Stein works at making Kryptonite while Blue Beetle and Stargirl fight General Zod's group. Firestorm transmutes some of the ice into Kryptonite which weakens the Kryptonian villains. In the episode "Double Cross," Firestorm assists Batman and Plastic Man in their plot to apprehend Deadshot. In the episode "The Cube Root," it was revealed that Martin Stein was a former college roommate of a former child prodigy named Michael Holt. Live-action * Firestorm is featured in the CW's Arrowverse, with Ronnie Raymond portrayed by Robbie Amell, and Professor Martin Stein portrayed by Victor Garber. ** Firestorm first appears on the 2014 series The Flash, with Ronnie Raymond and Professor Martin Stein as the two halves. Ronnie is an engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin Snow’s fiancé while Professor Stein is the creator of the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. matrix. Throughout season one's first half, Ronnie is presumed deceased from the particle accelerator explosion while saving the lives of his co-workers. However, he survived and merged with Stein, who was on site with the matrix, to become the entity later named Firestorm. The two spend months trapped together, with Stein in primary control of Firestorm, until Caitlin discovers information from Jason Rusch (Luc Roderique), one of Stein's old assistants. In season one's second half, Eobard Thawne manages to separate the two, and they eventually learn to control their shared powers; Ronnie spends time with Caitlin while Stein reunites with his wife Clarissa Stein. Firestorm has a confrontation with Wade Eiling, which compels Martin and Ronnie to go into hiding. Firestorm later assists Barry Allen and the Arrow in a fight with the Reverse-Flash. In season one's finale, Ronnie finally marries Caitlin (with Martin officiating), while Stein gives Barry and Eddie Thawne some insight on time travel possibility and their respective destinies. A scene introducing Firestorm's ability to manipulate matter was filmed but was ultimately cut due to time constraints. In season two's opening, Firestorm help the Flash when Eobard's 'death'/erasure from history creates a singularity threatening Central City; after Barry contains the singularity, Firestorm is able to disrupt the singularity by flying up to it and triggering their separation in the singularity, but as the two halves fall to the ground, Barry is only able to recover Stein while Ronnie is presumed dead. After the deaths of Ronnie and Eddie, Professor Stein becomes a member of Team Flash as the group's scientific advisor during season two's early half. Stein also discovers Cisco Ramon's metahuman status and encourages Cisco to accept these new abilities and to tell the others. Unfortunately, Stein exhibits symptoms that the Firestorm matrix has become unstable without a partner, endangering Stein's life. The team searches for a likely candidate among people who have been affected by the dark matter explosion in a similar manner who also possess the same blood type. Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (Franz Drameh) ultimately becomes the new partner. A former high school football star (like Ronnie in the comics), Jax was injured by the particle accelerator explosion, ending his collegiate career before it started. Jax is hesitant at first to become Firestorm's new half but agrees when the only other candidate uses the powers for revenge. Jax and Stein later leave Central City to train in using their Firestorm powers. In season two's later half, Barry, Cisco and Harry Wells travel to Earth-2 and encounter Deathstorm (Ronnie Raymond's Earth-2 counterpart and partner to Killer Frost). It also turns out Deathstorm is Ronnie in control as he hasn't let his partner out in years and can no longer hear him. When Deathstorm and his boss Reverb nearly kill the Flash, Zoom kills them both, leaving Killer Frost to mourn Ronnie's death.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/01/04/flash-robbie-amell-returning-deathstorm Both Ronnie and Stein return for season three,. Ronnie appears to Barry in the Speed Force as part of a series of visions of those allies who have died due to Barry's actions, while Stein appears with Jax and the Legends during the alien invasion. In a reality where Music Meister trapped Supergirl and Flash, Stein is featured as the unnamed husband of Joe West's crime lord counterpart Digsy Foss. It is uncertain whether Ronnie is truly dead or possibly trapped on another Earth or timeline. If so, most likely he would have had to face the same crisis Stein did at the beginning of Season 2 and find another willing partner to stay alive. ** Firestorm appears in the spin-off Legends of Tomorrow, with Martin Stein and Jax Jackson as the two halves. Although Jax was initially uncertain about participating in Rip Hunter's mission, to the extent that Stein had to knock him out to get him to come to the final meeting, Jax comes to appreciate the chance to be part of the team on such a significant mission when he witnesses them all taking action while under fire from time-travelling hitman Chronos. During a trip to 1975, Stein has a brief encounter with his younger self (Graeme McComb) that nearly results in him missing the faculty meeting where he met his future wife, but Hunter is able to erase the younger Stein's memory so that history unfolds as it should. During a trip to 1986, following a period of tension as Jax becomes frustrated with Stein ordering him around, Stein is forcibly merged with Valentina Vostok to create a Soviet Firestorm, but he is able to break free of the sociopathic scientist with Jax's encouragement as he recognizes that Stein was only trying to protect him after losing Ronnie; the separation and improper merge trigger an explosion that apparently kills Valentina and destroys the Gulag where she worked. Jefferson is briefly sent back to 2016 after he is exposed to temporal radiation that causes his internal organs to age at an accelerated rate, but travelling back to the past heals his injuries, and he is able to return to the future and rescue his allies when they are captured by the Time Masters by working with a version of Stein from just after Rip made his offer but before they left in the Waverider. The season one finale introduces Firestorm's ability to transmute matter when he accidentally turns a Nazi soldier's gun into sand, subsequently turning a meteor into water before Vandal Savage could use it as part of a complex plan to undo history. Following Rip's disappearance after he disperses the team across history while trying to stop a nuclear bomb destroying New York in 1942, Stein briefly takes on the role of team leader, but Sara Lance takes on the role instead as Stein is forced to acknowledge that he is less qualified to be a field leader as he is more of an analytical thinker while having trouble making on-the-spot calls under pressure. During a later trip to 1987, Stein has a new encounter with his younger self, which results in his past self being stabbed by Damien Darhk as the villain acts as an advisor to the White House during a disarmament project with Stein berating his younger self for his attitude towards his wife. In the crossover "Invasion", Stein receives new memories of a timeline resulting by both the Legends' and the Flash's time-traveling, realizing that his advice to his younger self inspired him to be more emotionally invested in his marriage and led to them having a daughter, Lily. Stein is morally conflicted about the alteration of his life despite being happy to be a father; he becomes close and protective to Lily and thus accepting his new life as a parent. Later on, Firestorm's ability to transmute matter has progressed to the point that he can turn an impregnable vault used to hold the Spear of Destiny into a mass of jelly beans. Film The Jason Rusch version of Firestorm appears in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, voiced by Cedric Yarbrough. He has a brief appearance, but it is not clear if he is merged with Martin Stein, Ronnie Raymond or operating on his own. Batman, realizing that he is outnumbered by several super-villains from a parallel earth, teleports Firestorm along with several other super-heroes to defend the base. Firestorm engages in battle with one of the "Made Men" from the alternate Earth, and is seen to use molecular manipulation powers to imprison his foe in the floor plating of the Justice League's incomplete space station. When the supervillain easily shatters the plating, Firestorm realizes that he is outmatched, and switches tactics, trying to overwhelm his opponent with energy blasts. Although he is knocked down and nearly finished by the enemy, Black Canary uses a well-timed scream to save him. Aside from briefly appearing in the dust of a demolished command center, he is not seen again until the end of the movie, when it is implied that Batman has invited him and the rest of the emergency help to join the Justice League. Additionally, an alternate version of Firestorm, from a parallel universe, appears briefly onscreen among the Made Men. Video games * The Ronnie Raymond / Martin Stein version of Firestorm appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Nolan North. * The Jason Rusch / Martin Stein version of Firestorm appears as a playable character in Injustice 2, with Jason Rusch, who is modeled after the Jax Jefferson version, voiced by Ogie Banks and Martin Stein voiced by Fred Tatasciore. In the game, Firestorm is an ally of Batman, helping him restore order to the planet after High Councillor Superman's defeat. They and Blue Beetle are selected by Batman to guard Superman's cell at the Lex Luthor Memorial Prison from the remaining Regime members and Brainiac's forces. When they start to get overwhelmed, they threaten to destroy the facility with their nuclear power, but refrain after Batman arrives and frees Superman. Afterwards, Batman chastises the duo for their recklessness and has them create a golden shard of Kryptonite to use in case Superman goes rogue again. They are later brainwashed into serving Brainiac, but are saved by Batman and Superman.https://www.injustice.com/characters/firestorm In their ending, they try overheating Brainiac to defeat him, but in the process blow up Brainiac's ship and the thousands of worlds within it. Though they know the heroes will never look at them the same way again after their mistake, they still pledge loyalty to helping Batman if he needs it. Parodies The Ronnie Raymond version of Firestorm appeared in the Robot Chicken DC Comics Special, voiced by Alfred Molina. He was featured in the second part of the segment "Real Characters From the DC Universe" where the narrator (voiced by Kevin Shinick) of that segment doesn't take him seriously. In the third part of "Real Characters From the DC Universe", Firestorm enters where he is not happy about being lumped in with Mister Banjo (who Firestorm refers to as Fatty Arbuckle) and states that he can fly, shoot nuclear blasts and can literally turn lead into gold. Mister Banjo replies to Firestorm that his banjo cost him almost $60.00 so they both "bring a lot to the table". Firestorm ends up transmuting Mister Banjo's banjo into steel to knock out Mister Banjo with. Firestorm then demands from the narrator where B'Dg (someone who was featured in the first part of the segment as another ridiculous DC character) is located and the narrator tells Firestorm that B'Dg is "down the hall, first dressing room on the right." Firestorm then heads there and hits B'Dg with the banjo. Collected editions * Firestorm: The Nuclear Man (Firestorm: The Nuclear Man #1–5) * Firestorm: The Nuclear Man – Reborn (Firestorm: The Nuclear Man Vol. 3 #23–27) * The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Vol. 1: God Particle (The Fury of Firestorm #1–6) * The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Vol. 2: The Firestorm Protocols (The Fury of Firestorm #7–12, 0) * The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Vol. 3: Takeover (The Fury of Firestorm #13–20) References External links *Firestorm at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on July 29, 2016. * * * * * * Category:DC Comics titles Category:Injustice characters Category:Male characters in comics Category:American superheroes Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics television characters Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:Characters created by Al Milgrom Category:Characters created by Gerry Conway Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate radiation Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1978 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1987 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1990 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004 Category:1978 comics debuts Category:1982 comics debuts Category:2004 comics debuts